fantasy_project_1fandomcom-20200213-history
Monterria
Monterria, '''also known as '''the Golden City,' '''was great fortress and city in the foothills of Phoenix Mountains, and the home of King Hugo. '''Description' Monterria is a towering stronghold, spanning many acres and defended by tall walls. Mighty towers with golden ramparts rise in the sun, "like eagles soaring toward the skies.” Wind-tossed banners proudly display the Golden Lion, the emblem of the king. The city's main gate consisted of large rolling doors made of steel and iron, set between towers and bastions of indomitable stone. Halls of ornamented wood showcased ancient weapons of long and noble lineage. Yet more than a stronghold of war, Monterria is a place of memory and beauty. Its widespread courtyards are filled with armorers' shops, stables, timbered inns, merchant stalls, breweries and weaving chambers, all overlooking a golden grassland filled with clear streams, and a village clustered with timber cottages. Treasures of craftsmanship from every corner of the Known World were stored in various buildings inside its walls. The Great Keep is the innermost castle and stronghold of the city. Its walls are made of granite. It is connected to an armory by a covered bridge. From a window on the covered bridge, one can see the entire city. The Great Hall is used for receiving guests and the place where the household would dine together, including the lord of the city. The Great Hall is very large. It is made of grey stone and has wide doors made of oak and iron, which opens to the castle yard, whilst a rear exit leads to a dimly-lit gallery. Inside it can hold eight long rows of trestle tables, four to each side of the central aisle, and can seat one thousand people. There is a raised platform for noble guests and the walls are covered with banners. Military A proud and honourable kingdom, the armies of Monterria are comprised mostly of knights and noblemen, who ride into battle with lance, horse, and sword, seeking glory and rooting out injustice wherever they go. The king could easily raise approximately 60,000 men in a relatively short period of time. As the richest kingdom in the land, the Monterrian forces are among the best-equipped in the Whispy Woods, though the Emperor commanded larger numbers. Said knights are trained to fight from childhood, and even the lowliest knights are considered superior to ordinary warriors. Their skills are further enhanced through constant training, battles and tournaments. Their standard weapons were long spears, longswords, and longbows, complimented by either round or triangular shields. The Monterrian armies seem to be more well-equipped than any other armies that the Whispy Woods could muster. This is particularly evidenced by the high quality arms and armor forged directly in the Crownlands and the surrounding regions, by skilled smithies and armorers. An advanced degree of standardization is clear. Monterria also command a modest fleet, berthed at Eagle Harbor. The original fleet belonging to King Hugo directly, was largely destroyed at anchor during a goblin attack in a preemptive strike, led by Grimmsley and his companion Squealer. It is indicated in the book that this fleet was eventually rebuilt by the embarrassed Hugo, though it has never been seen, only described. History